Wszystkie swetry Johna Watsona
by Daghmarre
Summary: Sherlock ma pewną małą, niegroźną obsesję, która wpędza go w niemałe tarapaty... Promptmeme.


**Wszystkie swetry Johna Watsona**

* * *

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Rating: G

Warnings: fluff & crack

Dedykacja: Dla Destki, bo dała część pomysłu

Wypełniam prompta nr 20: Sherlock Holmes i wszystkie sweterki Johna. Grupa PromptMemePL na Deviantartcie.

* * *

Wszystkie swetry Johna Watsona

Wstyd przyznać, ale Sherlock Holmes – tak, ten słynny detektyw-konsultant, jedyny na całym świecie, człowiek, do którego zwracały się Scotland Yard, FBI, CIA, CBA, Interpol, a czasem nawet NASA, gdy najlepsi funkcjonariusze zawodzili i najtęższe mózgi lądowały w ślepej uliczce – ten właśnie wielki człowiek miał pewną małą, intymną, wstydliwą słabość. A mianowicie swetry doktora Johna Watsona.

(Nikt jednak nie wyjaśni, dlaczego taka NASA na przykład go nie poinformowała w dziedzinie pewnych ogólnie znanych faktów. E.g. jak działa Układ Słoneczny.)

Sherlock uwielbiał wszystkie swetry Johna po kolei: wełniane, kaszmirowe, akrylowe, wiskozowe, w kolorze owsianki, brunatne, białe, zielone, granatowe, ozdobione rombami, świąteczne, nawet te w paski, przypominające starodawne uniformy więzienne.

Największym uczuciem pałał do tego owsiankowego, odrobinę kłującego, grubego, z wełny. Sweter ten był tak ciepły, przyjemny w dotyku, a do tego duży i szeroki. Przypominał w jakiś sposób charakter samego Johna. Bez żadnych tajemnic, oczywisty, godny zaufania, bezpieczny, ale jak go dotknąć, czuć było ten szorstki pazur. Sherlock kradł go z szafy swojego współlokatora raz w tygodniu, za każdym razem innego dnia tygodnia, by John nie nabrał podejrzeń. Nakładał go na gołe ciało i wygrzewał się w nim jak kot, siedząc w fotelu z laptopem na kolanach. Oczywiście póki nie nastała godzina, kiedy to John miał wkrótce wrócić do domu. Wtedy Sherlock z mimowolnym westchnieniem zdejmował sweter przez głowę, wkradał się do sypialni na pięterku, kładł sweter na łóżku i składał starannie, wygładzając pieszczotliwie ręką, a potem kładł dokładnie tam, skąd go brał. Następnie niczym przyłapany na gorącym uczynku szczeniak zbiegał na dół, czując, jak rozszerzają mu się naczynia krwionośne w małżowinach usznych i napływa do nich krew, aż lekko pieką od zaczerwienienia.

Przepadał też bardzo za tym cienkim, milutkim w dotyku sweterkiem w czarno-szare pasy. Niestety, był na niego za krótki, więc zazwyczaj go nie wkładał – tylko owijał sobie wokół szyi jak szal i gładził palcami, sycąc się miękkością materiału. Kiedy półleżał zaś, wtulał w niego nos i wdychał aromat johnowej skóry, niemal mrucząc z zadowolenia. Wiedział doskonale, że musi to wyglądać idiotycznie, wielki, długi, dorosły chłop przytulający policzek do jakiejś szmaty swojego współlokatora. Nawet nie idiotycznie, wręcz perwersyjnie. Ale Sherlock Holmes był ponad idiotyzmem i perwersją, wiec mógł sobie pozwolić na podkradanie go co drugi tydzień. Czasami częściej.

Lubił też ten zielony z czerwonymi i białymi rombami. Był bardzo kłujący, bardzo wełniany i bardzo obciachowy. Ale w jakiś sposób bardzo przyciągający. Też trochę za krótki, więc Sherlock zarzucał go sobie na plecy raz czy dwa razy w miesiącu.

O, i jeszcze ten brązowy, kaszmirowy, z golfem. Taki miękki i wygodny, rozciągliwy i praktyczny, nawet odrobinę szykowny. W tym Sherlock zgodziłby się wyjść na zewnątrz: miał taki cudowny odcień głębokiego, ale w jakiś sposób ciepłego brązu, w infantylny sposób przywodzącego na myśl miód i niedźwiedzie. Niestety, John go nie lubił i zawsze leżał upchnięty w najciemniejszym kącie szafy. Chyba dostał go na urodziny od kogoś z rodziny. Ale Sherlock był nim zachwycony. Wyciągał go przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, choć zawsze miał problem z odtworzeniem idealnego układu swetra przy odkładaniu, bo zazwyczaj nie był równo złożony, gdy go wyciągał.

Był jeszcze ten kremowy, prawie biały, John wkładał go na średnio ważne okazje, gdy chciał zaznaczyć, że uznaje rangę sytuacji, ale nie aż tak, by włożyć białą koszulę. Był gładki, z półgolfem i ściągaczami na rękawach. Sherlock najbardziej lubił te ściągacze. Zakładał ten sweter prosto na gołe ciało i rozkoszował się miękkością, nakładając ściągacze na dłonie. Mamusia skarciłaby go i powiedziała, że wygląda niechlujnie, ale on i tak uwielbiał się chować w ten sposób przed światem. Dłonie w końcu dużo mówią o człowieku.

Tak, Sherlock cieszył się, że ma takiego współlokatora jak John. Współlokatora, który nie zauważa, że co jakiś czas podkrada mu się sweter, obwąchuje go, nosi jak własny i ogólnie zachowuje jak swetrowy fetyszysta. Współlokatora, który przede wszystkim ma taką wspaniałą kolekcję mało stylowej odzieży w stylu obciachowych lat osiemdziesiątych, z rękawami szerokimi w pachach. Współlokatora, który zostawia na swoich ubraniach domową, miłą dla nosa woń.

John wydawał się być zupełnie nieświadomy małej manii Sherlocka – na pewno dzięki niezrównanym zdolnościom detektywa-konsultanta, pochlebiał sobie młody Holmes. Zawsze przed kradzieżą swetra mył się dokładnie, by nie zostawiać swojego zapachu, a także nie wykonywał szybkich, męczących ruchów ani nie przegrzewał się, by nie wywołać powstawania potu. Ci, którzy mają brzydkie skojarzenia muszą wiedzieć, że tego też nie robił. To Sherlock Holmes, do jasnej Anielki, nie jakiś zboczeniec.

Starał się też nie wykonywać żadnych eksperymentów ze szkodliwymi dla tekstyliów odczynnikami ani w żadne inny sposób nie brudzić pożyczonych ubrań. Dzięki swojej fotograficznej pamięci potrafił bez trudu odtworzyć w pamięci układ, w jakim leżały ubrania Johna i odłożyć sweter tak, by nie było żadnej różnicy. Innymi słowy, robił wszystko, by nie zostawiać najmniejszych śladów swojej obsesji.

I chyba nie zostawiał.

Do momentu, gdy pewnego razu niechcący na owsiankowy sweter Johna kapnął mu kwas siarkowy.

Sherlock najpierw wpadł w trwającą dokładnie trzy sekundy panikę, a potem zdarł z siebie sweter i nie zwracając uwagi na wypalającą mu się na brzuchu ranę, zaczął ratować własność Johna. Wkrótce jednak doszedł do wniosku, iż nie ma to najmniejszego sensu. Albo zszyje dziurę (co będzie cholernie widoczne na froncie), albo załata (jeszcze gorsze), albo natychmiast znajdzie identyczny sweter.

Sherlock wiedział, że nie istnieje identyczny sweter.

Gdy usłyszał kroki Johna za oknem, był w stadium kompletnej rozsypki emocjonalnej. Choć postronnym obserwatorom wydawać by się mogło, że Sherlock Holmes nie bywa w jakichkolwiek rozsypkach emocjonalnych, w tym momencie detektyw zwątpił we wszystkie prawa fizyki rządzące tym światem i zwyczajnie mazgaił się na johnowym fotelu, obłapiając zrujnowany johnowy sweter i zastanawiał się, co teraz zrobi.

Zwyczajnie dobre wyjście z tej sytuacji nie istniało i Sherlock był tego boleśnie świadomy.

Cóż, na razie trzeba było improwizować. Długonogi nieszczęśnik poniósł niefortunny sweter do swojej pieczary i zamknął się w niej na amen.

Nie wychodził aż do późnej nocy, gdy John już zasnął. Gdy wszystkie odgłosy życia w mieszkaniu na Baker Street umilkły, Sherlock wychynął ze swego mrocznego barłogu, gdzie pogrążał się w tak czarnych myślach, że w pokoju na podłodze leżały strzępu trzech opakowań po plastrach nikotynowych, jakby co najmniej dopadła je groźna bestia. Pod fioletową koszulą Sherlocka kryła się cienka zbroja z przyklejonych do ciała plasterków.

Chciało mu się palić jak cholera, ale zapach by go wydał.

(O strzępach opakowań autorka celowo nie pomyślała, bo wyglądają zbyt malowniczo.)

Teraz musiał włamać się do mieszkania pani Hudson. Bezszelestnie, bez śladu i bez świadków.

Oczywiście miał zapasowe klucze do drzwi wejściowych, na wypadek gdyby jego dobrodziejce działa się krzywda, więc nie musiał się zbytnio martwić samym włamaniem. Problem polegał na znalezieniu po ciemku pewnych utensyliów, które są mu niezbędne do naprawienia szkody, którą wyrządził.

Nie widział innego wyjścia, nie widział innego sposobu na to, by John mu wybaczył.

John nie jest naiwny. W życiu nie uwierzy, że jego owsiankowy sweterek tak po prostu zniknął, a milczenie ze strony Sherlocka tylko pobudzi jego podejrzliwość. Sherlock nie mógł dopuścić do rozłamu pomiędzy nimi. Dlatego szczerość to jedyna opcja, którą można wziąć pod uwagę. Szczerość i dobre chęci.

~o~

Następnego dnia John skończył zmianę wyjątkowo wcześnie, bo znajoma lekarka w ostatniej chwili zamieniła się z nim godzinami pracy – potrzebowała wolnego popołudnia w piątek, na co John się chętnie zgodził. On w końcu nie miał żadnych zobowiązań, randek i obiadów w drogich restauracjach z wybranką serca, myślał sobie z przekąsem w duchu. Miał Sherlocka, on skutecznie odstrasza wszelkie kandydatki.

Wracał sobie spokojnie do domu, obciążony torbą z zakupami i gazetą pod pachą. Niczego nie podejrzewając, otworzył drzwi mieszkania na oścież, po czym zdębiał.

Sherlock leżał nieruchomo na podłodze, skrępowany szarokremową włóczką niczym Guliwer, twarzą czuło przyciśnięty do podłogi, pomiaukując cicho jak mały kotek. Wełna była wszędzie, poobwijana wokół mebli, foteli, nóg Sherlocka i leżącego na kanapie laptopa. Malutki kłębek, który chyba był sprawcą tego całego zamieszania, poturlał się za drzwi. Co dziwne, w związanych dłoniach Sherlock dzierżył dwa srebrne druty.

- Czy to eksperyment? – spytał John, siląc się na neutralny ton.

Sherlock wydał z siebie prychnięcie oburzenia.

- Chcesz, żeby cię wyplątać? – spytał uprzejmie John, odkładając torby z zakupami i sięgając po koniec włóczki.

Detektyw burknął tylko coś, co brzmiało jak wyrzut. John zaczął zwijać kłębek, ale wkrótce doszedł do wniosku, że Minotaura i tak tu nie znajdzie, a do Sherlocka nie dojdzie.

- Mogę użyć nożyczek?

- W żadchychnym wypadchku – usłyszał, ale już był w drodze do kuchni po duże nożyce.

- Sherlock, kłębek włóczki jest tani jak barszcz. Kupisz drugi – wyjaśnił uspokajająco John i ciachnął.

Gdy wreszcie wydostał Sherlocka, ten nie chciał nic mówić i był czerwony jak burak. W laptopie zaś była otworzona strona o robótkach ręcznych, na zakładce o swetrach o podejrzanie znajomym wzorze. John spojrzał na kolor wełny i wszystko było jasne.

- Co zrobiłeś mojemu sweterkowi, bucu?

Sherlock tylko skurczył się w sobie, zawinął w kłębek na fotelu i zaczął cicho pojękiwać.

~o~

- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że Sherlock próbował nauczyć się robić na drutach – zaśmiewała się dobrotliwie pani Hudson, siedząc w fotelu bujanym przy herbatce ze swoimi chłopcami z góry. W jej rękach migały srebrne druty, kłębek owsiankowej wełny baraszkował na podłodze w miarę, jak ciągnęła coraz więcej włóczki. W jej niezastąpionych dłoniach powstawał właśnie powoli dolny ściągacz swetra.

Sherlock zawarczał w odpowiedzi, zasłaniając się filiżanką parującego Earl Greya.

- A ja nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że najpierw wykradł mi sweter, a później włamał się do pani mieszkania i zabrał druty – podkreślił ubawiony John w szaro-czarnym swetrze.

- „Pożyczył" – poprawił z godnością detektyw.

- Akurat, „pożyczył" – powtórzył doktor z szerokim uśmiechem, pociągając dolną powiekę oka w dół. – A tu mi czołg jedzie.

Sherlock naburmuszył się jeszcze bardziej.

- Naprawdę, pani Hudson, jest pani nieoceniona. Nie wiem, jak się odwdzięczymy… Nie dość, że nie ma pani żalu do Sherlocka, który – tu John odwrócił się w kierunku Sherlocka, nie odwracając wzorku od ich nie-gospodyni – POWINIEN PRZEPROSIĆ… To na dodatek zgodziła się pani zrobić mi identyczny sweter, to doprawdy zbyt wielka uprzejmość z pani strony…

Sherlock wymamrotał coś do swoich fusów, co mogłoby brzmieć jak zniekształcone „przepraszam", gdyby nie to, że przypominało też jakąś cygańską klątwę w stylu „szaraszam" czy „szestraszam".

- Bardzo dziękujemy za herbatę, ale chyba musimy wrócić na górę, mam z Sherlockiem do pogadania – oznajmił uprzejmie John, wstając z fotela. Sherlock jęknął, ale podążył za jego przykładem – A poza tym, chyba nie tylko mój sweter ma dziurę po kwasie siarkowym. Coś mi się wydaje, że brzuch Sherlocka też. Trzeba coś na to poradzić.

- Nic mi nie jest – odparł Sherlock ponuro.

- Dobrze, że to był dzień tego akurat swetra – powiedział cicho John, gdy już rytualnie obcałowali panią Hudson i pożegnawszy się wylewnie, wspinali na piętro. – Gdyby to był na przykład ten, który mam na sobie, pani Hudson nic nie poradziłaby ze swoimi drutami.

Sherlock zmartwiał, wpatrując się w szaro-czarne plecy Johna.

- Wiedziałeś? – wykrztusił, czując nagły, palący wstyd w żołądku. I nie był to kwas.

John uśmiechnął się do niego przewrotnie, odwracając się u szczytu schodów.

- Zostawiałem włosy.

- Co?

- Zostawiałem włosy na półkach. Widziałem, kiedy wchodzisz i co bierzesz.

Sherlock stał na schodach jak zbaraniały.

- Chodź. Musimy o tym pogadać – powiedział dziwnie zachęcającym, niskim głosem John, otwierając zapraszająco drzwi.

* * *

QNIEC


End file.
